


oh, here come the dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, brookate is my life rn, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just rly love brookate</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, here come the dreams

"Let's get this straight. I'm not, " Brooke closed the statement with a wink and finger guns. Kate sat next to the girl confused for about a minute. "Get it? 'Cause I'm gay? Come on, I'm hilarious!" Sudden realization hit Kate, and she laughed softly. "I have to admit, that was kind of funny." Brooke fist-bumped the air, happy that she seemed "kind of" funny to Kate. One step closer to dating her, she thought.

The two sat on the bench together, watching the school campus with smiles on their faces. Nothing could make this moment any better. Kate closed her eyes and leaned onto Brooke, sunlight through the trees framing her angelic face perfectly. Brooke gazed lovingly at her, she loved Kate more than anything. Even electronics. Okay, maybe that's bit of a stretch, but Brooke really loved her. She slowly closed her eyes, too, but not before a loud "click!" interrupted their shared moment. "You guys are too much!" Max lightly shook the Polaroid that was just taken, and Kate was blushing as hard as she could without passing out.

"Caulfield!" Brooke seethed. Max looked playful, "Hey, not my fault! You two just happened to be a perfect shot, and Kate looked practically like an angel." Kate buried herself in Brooke's shoulder even further, you could see the blush forming on her ears. The Polaroid was now fully developed, and Brooke snatched it from Max's hands. She was right, Kate did look like an angel. She poked Kate, and showed her the photo. She also seemed to like it, but unbeknownst to the other girls, Kate was thinking about how beautiful Brooke looked.

"Oi, shaka brah!" Max cringed at Chloe's new nickname for her. "That was one time, Chloe! One time!" The archetypal punk walked over to the group, smirking. She glanced at Brooke and Kate, "And you said I gay up the place?" Max sighed, fixing the strap of her bag. The other two had a mix of emotions shown on their faces, mostly distress. "By the way, you can keep the picture, I can always take other photos," Brooke smiled slightly to Max, a silent thanks.

The two partners, Max and Chloe, bid farewell and walked off. Not into the sunset, sadly, it was still midday. Brooke huffed and apologized to Kate, not really knowing why. She felt somehow responsible for embarrassing them both. "No, no! It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong!" Kate smiled at her, the sun shining on her eyes in such a way a rainbow of colors was shown in them. 

Brooke noticed she was staring, and looked away, blushing. Kate was being bold, she knew this, but she saw her chance. "Brooke, I have something to tell you." She looked up to Kate, face curious. "I... I... I'm gay for you!" Kate covered her mouth, that was louder than she was expected. Brooke smiled from ear to ear, she was wrong about nothing making this moment any better. 

Kate hid in her hands, embarrassed that she admit her love. Brooke hugged her tightly, "Kate, oh my god, I'm gay for you too!" The blonde's eyes lit up. The two girls hugged each other tightly like there was no tomorrow. They separated, but only to silently agree to kiss. Brooke leaned, their lips locking together. It was a deep kiss, lasting about a minute. The newly formed lovers took a break to smile at each other.

They were in their own bubble, not caring about the others around them. Unknown to them, Max told Chloe moments before they left that they should "watch and wait until they kiss." A distant "I knew it!" could be heard from a bush, but no one noticed. Chloe sighed and handed Max fifty dollars. "I'm disappointed, Chloe. I thought you'd encourage the gayness," Max smiled smugly, and continued to watch them from afar.

Brooke giggled, a rare thing for her to do. "Kate, you have no idea how much I love you." Kate smiled, laughing. She faltered for a moment, mind wandering over to Warren. Echoes of "going ape" were heard in the distance of her mind. "Brooke, what about Warren?" Kate looked concerned, mostly for Warren. "What about that asswipe? He was keeping me as a backup plan!" Brooke sighed, "Speaking of... want to send him a pic?" Kate's confused face was evident, but she agreed as Brooke wiggled her eyebrows.

Warren was in his dorm, texting Max nonstop about the drive-in. He turns off his phone, but shortly after his phone vibrated. "Finally!" Warren whispered to himself. Sadly, it wasn't Max, it was Brooke. Close enough. The text read, "suck it Binche!!!!!!!!!" Attached to the text, was a selfie of Brooke and Kate kissing. Warren sobbed silently into his pillow, no one would go ape with him.

"Brooke," Kate looked divine as she clasped the other girl's hand, "I love you so much." Brooke chuckled softly. Something told her that was going to be the only thing they'd say to each other for weeks to come.


End file.
